<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Match by romeoandjulietyouwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547591">We Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish'>romeoandjulietyouwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Worried TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really enjoyed your latest fic and was wondering if you could write something with hurt/sick Owen and worried/protective TK?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK doesn’t know how many hours he spends in that hospital chair. His back hurts and his legs are numb, but TK can’t seem to move. The only times he leaves the hospital room are because he is forced by Carlos, Marjan, or Judd. They make him change his clothes, take a shower, get some food, and lie down, but to TK it seems like they’re just moving his body for him. </p><p>In his head, TK is still at the call. They pulled the last person out of the fire and now they’re evacuating. As they’re about to run out the door, TK hears a cracking sound from above him. Before he knows it, his dad shoves him out of the way of the falling debris and out of the building. He feels himself scream for his dad over and over again as the bricks and metal come down straight on top of him. He feels Judd’s arms wrap around him as he pulls him away from the scene, dragging him towards the ambulance. </p><p>TK isn’t used to his dad being hurt. Even as a firefighter Owen rarely gets hurt and when he does it’s almost never bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. But now here he is, waiting for his dad to wake up and TK has never been more scared in his entire life. Is this what Owen feels every time he winds up in the hospital? Because if it is, he owes his dad a sincere apology.</p><p>TK sits at his father’s bedside holding his hand, just like his dad did for him after he was shot. Owen is gaunt and sickly pale, looking so different than his normal self against the stark white hospital sheets. If it wasn’t for the beeping machines, Owen looks dead, Tk thinks morbidly. </p><p>There’s a white bandage over Owen’s head where a brick clipped his forehead, a cast on his arm, and most terrifyingly of all, white bandages around his right shoulder, eerily mirroring TK’s bullet wound. </p><p>On TK’s fourth day in the hospital room, he’s by himself, for now at least. The rest of the 126 and Carlos are frequent visitors, but TK is alone right now. All of a sudden Owen groans in his sleep. TK is alert, watching his dad for any signs of waking up. His eyelids flutter once then twice and Owen is awake. </p><p>“Dad,” TK gasps, tears building in his eyes. </p><p>“TK,” Owen’s voice is weak. He tips his head to the right to see where his son is sitting. “You look like shit,” Owen remarks. </p><p>TK laughs, “You’re one to talk.” </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>TK shakes his head, “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Owen promises as he opens his arms. TK tentatively sits on the edge of the bed and gingerly hugs his dad. Owen is not having any of it and forces TK into a tighter hug. “I’m okay, see? Are you?” At those words, the barriers TK had been holding up come crashing down. </p><p>He lets himself weep into his father’s arms, knowing Owen won’t judge him. “I-I-I was so scared,” TK admits. “I thought you were dead.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, TK,” Owen whispers in his ear, moving his hands comfortingly up and down his son’s back. “I’m so sorry I scared you, but I couldn’t let my best firefighter get hurt now could I?” </p><p>“Don’t let Marjan hear you say that,” TK laughs. TK pulls back a little to look at his dad in the eyes, “Does anything hurt?” </p><p>“I’m okay.” Owen traps TK’s head with one hand a presses a kiss to his son’s temple. “I’m alright.”</p><p>TK sits up and wipes his tears away quickly, “Why did you push me out of the way?” </p><p>Owen sighs, “You’re my son, Tyler. I will do anything to protect you. Besides, I have cancer and I’m old.” Owen shrugs, “It’s better me than you.” </p><p>“No,” TK protests. “Don’t-don’t say that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Owen reaches out to touch TK’s hands. “I’m okay now. I’m alright. The doctors fixed me up and I’ll be good as new. Plus,” Owen squeezes TK’s hand to get up to look up, “we’ll have matching scars.”</p><p>TK smiles sadly, “Yeah, I guess we do.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D</p><p>Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>